Pokemon: Journey through the NeoSentroa Region
by Rastaman3
Summary: Edward is a 15 year old boy who is on a journey to become the greatest pokemon master ever but can he do it while stopping Team Revolution, an organisation which is set on killing every pokemon in NeoSentroa. ACCEPTING OC"S. I SUCK AT SUMMARYS.
1. The Beginning Of A Journey

This is my first attempt on a REAL story so please read and review positive and negative reviews are welcome anyway down to business this story is about a 15 year olds journey through the Sentroa region to become champion of the region.

Eddys pokemon

Growlthe, Flash Fire, Intimidate-lvl 5. Bite[dark] Roar[Normal] male

Pokemon: Journey In The Sentroa Region

Chapter 1: The Beginning Of A Journey

3 January 2012

I woke up at around 7 am today I was gonna start my journey. I looked at the bottom of my bed to find my little growlthe curled up sleeping. I woke growlithe up." Wake up growlithe today we begin our journey". Growlithe immediately jumped up and barked in happiness."Buddy lets get ready ill go shower you make sure everythings packed then wake mom up k" I said. Growlithe nodded and began checking my bag while I went to go take a shower. When I had finished showering and putting on clothes I went downstairs to find mom making breakfast. "Good morning honey are you excited about starting your journey?" she asked

while putting pancakes and eggs on my plate.

"Hell yeah!" he said.

Then I gulped down his food and juice. "Good" she said as she gave growlithe pokemon food.

My mom was a cool woman she never minded wen Ed said certain words unless it was really bad words tall woman with a face that looked like she was in her twenties though she was 38. I was also a tall with a six pack and muscles but not too buff just at the right size I wore long jeans with his running shoes and a white vest and a leather jacket on top of the jacket. I had a black Mohawk hairstyle and blue eyes. Growlithe jumped on Eddys shoulder and started signiling that they should go Eddy took notice of this and said to his mother

"Mom im going to professor Han's lab" I said while walking to the door.

"Ok honey oh and and Joshua said to pick him up at his house" said Mrs Daniels.

I left after that and walked to my best friends house. When I reached his house I saw Joshua outside playing with his teddiursa.

"Josh you ready to go" I said.

"Yeah got my bag and already said goodbye to my parents" he said.

We walked to professor Han's lab and after a few minutes we were at the lab. With us at the lab was my other friend Trina and my worst enemy and rival Donavan. With Donovan was his pokemon machop. Donovan glared at me then turned away under his breath he called me pathetic and he thought I couldn't hear him but I did. Professor Han came out and said:

"Good morning I understand that all of u are beginning your journey today leaving this small town we call Yutub Town and exploring all of the Sentroa region battling catching new pokemonand I understand three of you are going to take the pokemon gym challenge an you Joshua are just travelling the region with your friend here well come in and I will give you pokedexes so that you can gather information". Said Han.

Professor Han lead us through his lab and then stopped at a table with four devices which were known as pokedexes one was red one was blue one was black and one was pink.

"I call dibs on the black" I said. "Red is mine" said Josh. "Blue" said Don "Then pink is mine YAY!" said Trina.

Professor Han gave us our fiddled with the dexes then gave them to us. "Guard that dex with your life it has your trainer I.D. which is necessary if you are going to enter contests or earn gym badges". Said Han

"Thanks Prof!" We all said.

Later on I said goodbye to my mom, dad, and little bro. Me and Joshua were going to start our journey. "You ready guys?" I asked.

"Yep" answered Josh.

Growlithe barked.

"Ted" said teddiursa.

We walked into route 1 and I said

This is a start to a long journey

…

OK done with chap 1 tell me if I should continue this story and what you think.


	2. Train Train and First Battle

Pokemon: Journey Through The NeoSentroa Region

Eddy's pokemon. Flash fire, intimidate –lvl 5 Bite[dark] roar[normal] male

Pokemon with Professor Han: None

Thanks for the reviews LADY MIZUNE and KOOK ill try to make this chapter better. I will not make Eddy the main protagonist and write it from my point of view maybe that will help with the pronouns and I will remember commas this time and this time I am going to use Microsoft word so I can see spelling errors and check my proper nouns. Oh and one other thing roar is used like mystery dungen It can cause damage by blowing away the opponent and also can still change the pokemon during battle. Anyway back to the story.

Chapter 2: Train Train and First Battle

6 January 2012

"Now use roar" said Eddy. Growlithe barked ferociously sending most of the leaves from a tree[which is being used to train] flying. Eddy walked over to the puppy pokemon and patted his/its head. "Great job Growlithe but we still got a lot of work to do but for now rest" said Eddy while returning his pokemon. Just then Josh walked up to Eddy and said " Me and Teddiursa found tones of apples, pineapples, and grapes. We have to make fruit salad for lunch, dinner, and tomorrows breakfast".

"Awesome lets go set the table, I'm starving and I bet Growlithe is too after all that training" said Eddy. After half an hour of of setting the table and getting the cutlery out of Eddy's bag. Eddy and Josh ate the fruit salad out of their spoons while Growlithe licked up everything and Teddiursa drank everything. Everyone seemed full and took a nap after eating/licking/drinking. Eddy and Growlithe woke up and decided to train.

"Ok Growlithe lets train" said Eddy. "Edward is that you" said a dark voice Eddy new too well. "What do YOU want Don?" asked Eddy. "Well now that you're here a battle, a 2 on 2 battle exactly". Said Don. "I accept your challenge but it has to be a 1 on 1 battle cause I only got 1 pokemon" said Eddy. "One pokemon? Your pathetic how do you expect to even make it to the NeoSentroa League let alone win gym badges with one pokemon"? asked Don.

"Listen Don do you want to talk or battle"? asked Eddy.

A smirk grew on Don's face as he grabbed a pokeball and replied, "battle".

Eddy and Don made space then Don sent out his pokemon "Go Machop"! yelled Don. "Stand by Growlithe". Said Eddy.

Eddy scanned machop on the poke'dex

Machop the superpower pokemon. Though small in structure, it is powerful enough to easily heft and throw a number of Geodude at once.

1 on 1 battle no subs Donovan vs Edward

BEGIN!

Eddy started and commanded "Growlithe use ember"! Growlithe released small beads of fire from its/his mouth/snout.

"Machop dodge it then use low kick" said Don. Machop swayed to the right then kicked Growlithe. Groooooowwlithe! Screamed Growlithe in pain but he shook it off, though his hp dropped.

"What the heck that kick was supposed to do more damage then that! Screamed Don.

Eddy saw his chance and commanded "Growlithe ember then bite". And Growlithe did so he released small fire beads at machop which landed." Machop!" it cried in pain. Then Growlithe ran to Machop and bit Machops foot." MAAACHOOOOOOP!". Screamed Machop.

"No! Machop use leer then focus energy" cried Don. Machop glared at Growlithe and Growlithe couldn't look away this left him open for an attack because his defences were lowered then while using leer machop focused his energy.

"Now finish this with LOW KICK!" yelled Don. Machop once again kicked Growlithe with an extra powerful kick landing a critical hit.

Don started "Well it looks like I …". He couldn't believe it Growlithe got up.

Eddy smirked and commanded "Growlithe use ROAR!"

Growlithe barked and blew Machop against a tree.

Eddy then commanded " Bite" Growlithe bit Machops foot and Machop sceamed in pain. As Growlithe let go of his leg then he slowly got up and prepared for a command.

"Growlithe use BITE/Machop use LOW KICK!" They both screamed.

Machop kicked Growlithe while Growlithe bit Machop. Both pokemon fainted and were returned to their pokeballs and were thanked by their trainers for their efforts.

"And it ends as a draw" said a familiar voice to both boys

…. KOOK And LADY MIZUNE your reviews please I wanna know how I did this time and other readers r&r and I need female oc's

Here are my questions

1. did you like this chap

2. why

Thank you oh and the reason for 2 updates in one day is because in South Africa it's a holiday until the middle of January.

Peace

Genius123Pokemonmaster is out!


	3. A Lazy Turtle

Pokemon: Journey through the NeoSentroa Region

Eddy's pokemon

Growlithe. Flash Fire, Intimidate –lvl 8. Bite[dark] Roar[normal] ember[fire] leer[normal] male

With Professor Han: none

…

I would like to thank LADY MIZUNE and SHADOWMWAPE for reading and you other guys who read this

3 chapters in week I should get a medal or something anyway this is the chapter where Edward catches his first pokemon and he meets up with a possible travel companion and I sure do hope I get at least a few readers for this fic atleast 5, why so low? Well this is my first fic so I don't expect a lot of reviews but my goal is to get 5 different people to review anyway lets get back to the story.

Chapter 3: A Lazy Turtle

6 January 2012-

"Trina is that you?" Asked Eddy.

"The one and only." Answered Trina

Trina was a tall 14 year old with a pointy nose, brown eyes, long flowing blonde hair, she was also skinny and wore a purple tank top and a really short dress.

"Great the girl who has the biggest crush on me is here wonder how I can get rid of her …". whispered Eddy so that no one heard him.

"Soooooooooo how are you doin on your journey guys, EDDY!?" asked Trina.

"Of course she wants to talk to me only." thought Eddy.

"Fine" Replied Eddy keeping things short so that he didn't start a conversation.

"Awesome I'm doing great too I caught a new pokemon yesterday and now I have three what about you?" asked Trina.

"Dang it she started a conversation." thought Eddy.

"Well I'm leaving and Eddy you better train if you want to keep up with me, see ya loser" said Don while walking away.

"Well I guess its just you and me, so how many pokemon do you have?

Lets battle? Lets go ….? Paused Trina when Eddy raised his hand.

"Trina one thing at a time ok, I only got Growlithe so far and I can't battle you, Don did a number on my pokemon and I need to go back to camp before Josh starts worrying ok it was nice seeing you" said Eddy while walking to camp.

"Wait why don't I come with you?" asked Trina catching up with Eddy.

"Dang it" he muttered under his breath.

"Fine." answered Eddy.

"YAY!" screamed Trina.

"Pipe down will you, your going to attract wild pokemon." Said Eddy

After a few minutes of walking they reached camp to find Josh preparing fruit salad.

"Dude when you go somewhere you should really leave a note." Said Josh.

"Sorry man but look who I found." Said Eddy.

Josh looked up to see Trina next to Eddy.

"Well hello Trina, how are you and will you be joining us for dinner?" asked Josh.

Before Eddy could say no Trina said yes.

"Awesome, food should be ready in about 50 to 70 minutes" said Trina.

In about an hour the food was ready and everyone was eating, until a green turtle jumped on the table, used absorb on the pokemon then took Eddy's plate which had his food on and started running.

"Hey wait my food!" screamed Eddy while running after the turtle.

And soon the rest followed. Eddy saw someone who was also running after the turtle.

"Hey… you…. Why…. Are you…. Chasing that poke… mon?" asked Eddy.

"Depends why are you…?" the person asked.

"That pokemon….. took….. my lunch…. And I wanna catch it…" said Eddy.

"Too bad… im gonna… catch it." He said

When the turtle finally stopped both boys waited then it fell asleep after eating Eddy's food. Eddy then threw a pokeball at the pokemon.

"Hey that was my pokemon!" said the boy. The boy raised a fist and swung it at Eddy, but Eddy dodged it then tackled the boy against a tree, then he banged his head against the tree then for a final blow he punched the boy in the face sending him once again to the tree. Eddy knew he was out, he looked back to where he threw the pokeball and learnt that the pokemon escaped.

"How is that possible, that pokemon was asleep?" wondered Eddy.

"Maybe it wasn't asleep, I know of that pokemon and they are lazy maybe it was relaxing or something." said Josh.

"Well whatever it was doing I'm gonna catch it, Josh I need you to check on this guy alright." Eddy said as he ran off.

After an hour of searching Eddy found the pokemon and decided to scan it on the pokedex, he put the volume low so that he didn't alert the pokemon.

Turtwig the tiny leaf pokemon. The shell on its back is made of soil. On a very healthy Turtwig the shell should feel moist.

"Go Growlithe use ember and don't stop." Commanded Eddy

Growlithe nodded and sent small beads of fire to the turtle

TURTWIIIIIIIIIG! It screamed in pain and to make matters worse for it Growlithe wouldn't stop then it collapsed and Eddy threw a pokeball. But Turtwig managed to get itself out then ran.

"Buddy that Turtwig tricked us, he made us believe he faninted so that you could stop attacking." Said Eddy in shock that a lazy pokemon like Turtwig was so smart. He couldn't believe it, the pokemon was able to take his food then use absorb on Growlithe and Teddiursa and while the pokemon were distracted it took his food then when Eddy was so close to catching the pokemon, it faked being defeated so that it could escape, that pokemon had brains.

"Come on Growlithe lets go after it." Said Eddy

Both Eddy and Growlithe ran after Turtwig. Growlithe was able to catch up with Turtwig near a pond and blocked Turtwig then Eddy came.

"Alright Turtwig you aren't getting away this time." Said Eddy.

Turtwig jumped into the pond and used absorb on Growlithe.

"No Growlithe use ember!" screamed Eddy.

Growlithe released beads of fire that were heading to Turtwig but Turtwig went under water then swam to the other side and started walking away.

"Come on Growlithe your tougher than some grass type move, lets go swimming" said Eddy a bit disappointed he was outsmarted by Turtwig. So Eddy and Growlithe swam across the pond then they followed Turtwig's prints[he was wet so the prints were mud] until they found it enjoying the morning sun. Eddy couldn't believe that he stayed up all night to catch a pokemon. Just as Growlithe was about to attack Eddy said, "Don't we have to make a plan or it will outsmart us again. He thought then he noticed the Geodude rocks.

"Ok ember those rocks but I want you to hit the ones at the back." Eddy commanded and Growlithe did so, he released small beads of fire that flew up until they hit the Geodude in the front making it roll around knocking the other Geodude then those Geodude's knocked the rest then they all began to roll don and all of them hit Turtwig, who was at braking point after that and another hit would make it faint. "Now we finish this EMBER!" screamed Eddy's Growlithe released small beads of fire at Turtwig which hit and Turtwig fainted and Eddy threw a pokeball at the pokemon and after shaking twice beeped, signaling that the pokemon had been caught.

"YEEESSSS FINALY CAUGHT!" screamed Eddy.

"Well it took you long enough." Said a females voice.

Eddy turned around and smiled at the owner of the voice.

…

Need female oc's cant write chap 4 without one

Heres an example. name and surname. Edward[Eddy] Daniels

Description. Black Mohawk blue eyes etc

Personality. Happy

Pokemon. Growlithe

Future pokemon. Turtwig the rest author the rest author can decide

Age. 15

Additional info. No

THANK YOU FOR READING REMEMBER R&R

Genius123pokemonmaster is out peace.


	4. Meeting an old friend and a new enemy

Pokemon: Journey through the NeoSentroa Region

Growlithe. Flash Fire, Intimidate –lvl9. Bite[dark] Roar[normal] Ember[fire]. male

Turtwig. Overgrow –lvl9. Tackle[normal] Withdraw[water] absorb[grass]. male

With professor Han: none

Thanks LADY MIZUNE for the oc and reading, others thanks for reading too you all ROCK! In this chapter we meet Team Revolution now and our new character. Now back to the story.

7 January 2012

Meeting an old Friend and a new Enemy

…..

"Sennai? How are you, I havent seen you since you moved to Castelia city"? asked Eddy who was both happy and surprised.

Sennai jumped off the branch she was on and hugged Eddy, while she was doing this a tear fell from her face.

"I'm fine Eddy, how are you"? she asked as another tear ran down her face.

Eddy didn't answer he was too surprised by her presence though he didn't have to because Sennai already knew.

Sennai was not as tall as most 15 year olds who are going to become 16 soon, though she was not that short she was just not very tall though Eddy knew that she was a wise person and knew that her spirit makes up for the the inches she was missing for her age. She had dirty blonde hair and blue eyes. She also wore glasses as well as a light pink top that ties around her neck and jeans that are ripped at her knees, Eddy couldn't help but stare at her beauty but snapped out of his dazed state when Growlithe tackled her and licked her face.

"Growlithe stop buddy…. Yeah I know its Sennai but calm down" said Eddy. Then Growlithe stopped licking her and walked back to its master and Sennai[who was laughing from being licked by Growlithe] got up.

"I missed you too Growlithe". Said Sennai.

"Sennai you sould go with me to camp, I'm sure Josh would like to see you" said Eddy

"Yeah I wanna se Josh again" said Sennai.

After a few hours of walking they reached the camp to find Josh, Trina and the guy Eddy beat up eating. Sennai had wanted to surprise them so she hid behind a tree.

"Hey guys, Josh someone very special is here to see you" said Eddy as he led him to a tree.

"BOO!" yelled Sennai.

"WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA !" screamed Josh in fear.

Both Sennai and Eddy started laughing.

"You should've seen the look on your face." Said Eddy.

"Hahahahaha very funny." Said Josh sarcastically.

"So its been a while Josh" said Sennai.

"You have no idea" said Josh as they hugged.

They walked back to camp to find the boy that Eddy on his knees and his hands covering his face as he cried.

"What happened?" asked Eddy.

"Carl's pokemon were stolen by some guys wearingred and black military suits and on their uniforms was a TR" said Trina.

Sennai walked over to Carl and said "It's ok we're going to get your pokemon back, which pokemon were they?"

"Eevee and Pachirisu, they went in that direction towards the city." Said Carl while pointing south.

Josh and Eddy went to go look for the thieves and Sennai and Trina looked after Carl.

"After a few hours they found two men who were exactly like Trina described and they had an Eevee and Pachirisu tied up.

"These must be the guys." Whispered Eddy.

Both boys revealed themselves and Eddy said. "Hey why did you steal my friends pokemon?"

"Why, cause we're Team Revolution." Said the one man said.

"And another reason why….." said the other one while taking a gun out. The man fired a bullet and shot the poor Pachirisu to its doom. Both boys watched in horror as the Pachirisu remained lifeless, it was dead

"Why, why did you do that?" asked Josh.

"Cause we're Team Revolution, we dream getting rid of all pokemon in the NeoSentroa region to make a better region, hey [codename] KW12 this kids have pokemon" said the Team Revolution grunt, and both Eddy and Josh knew what they were thinking.

"No Growlithe ember" said Eddy as he took cover.

Growlithe released small beads of fire at the grunts. Unfortunately the grunts' Team Revolution uniform were made for fighting pokemon and one of the grunts clicked a button on his glove and the glove created a force field which blocked the beads of fire.

"Like it since we don't use pokemon we have special suits" said the other grunt.

"I'm gonna take you guys down" said Eddy.

"No we're gonna take you guys down Teddiursa use lick" commanded Josh as Teddiursa jumped to the grunts and before they could do anything Teddiusa licked them though it had no effect at all no pain they weren't even paralyzed. One of the grunts were about to shoot teddiursa until Josh thought of something and commanded "Teddiursa use lick on their faces where it not covered by armour" and Teddiursa did so, he licked both their faces and both men could not move afterwards and the boys took Eevee and returned to the camp. Before they left one of the grunts said something though it was hard to talk when you can't move he managed to say the sentence.

"You will regret this our numbers grow by thousands everyday" said the grunt. After that the boys went to camp.

"Eddy, Joshua your back and you have an Eevee" she said with a smile.

Carl immediately hugged his Eevee and then asked "Where's Pachirisu?"

"Carl theres no easy way to say this…. Pa.. Pa… Pachirisu's dead Carl" said Josh.

"NOOOOOOO!" screamed Carl with tears falling again.

"Those guys who took your pokemon they killed him, they're part of an organization called Team Revolution who's goal is to clear NeoSentroa of pokemon" said Eddy with a tear running down his face. Sennai comforted everyone especially Carl being as he took this the hardest, after a while Eddy took Growlithe to go train he also trained Turtwig for hours until it was morning and the sun slightly showed.

"Penny for your thoughts" said Sennai who was a light sleeper so she heard Eddy training Turtwig and Growlithe.

" I am going to end Team Revolution that's what I'm thinking now leave me alone" said Eddy.

He sighed and said "I'm sorry I…" He was cut off by Sennai who said "Don't be but unlike the others I find your not angry because of what they did to Pachirisu, your angry because of what they are doing to pokemon, am I correct?"

Eddy cursed under his breath knowing she was right but that was all Sennai needed to know she was right.

"Growlithe, Turtwig we are going to do speed training now" said Eddy to the exhausted pokemon who have been training the whole night. After training, eating and sleeping Eddy told Joshua that it was time to get to the next city which was 18 hours away.

"Hey Sennai would you like to join me and Josh on our journey?" asked Eddy.

"So you are going to be travelling all over the region right?" asked Sennai.

"Yeah for my badges" answered Eddy.

"Yeah ill travel with you besides me, you and Joshua have got a lot of catching up to do" she answered.

"Awesome, what are you doing on your journey gym battles, contests, etc and what pokemon do you have?" asked Eddy

"Nope just travelling and catching pokemon for uncle Dean and my one and only pokemon is my Scyther." Answered Sennai

"Well I expected that being as Scyther are your favourite type of pokemon" said Josh.

"Wait did you say Dean as in Dean Han's lab?" Trina asked.

"Yeah I prefer not to talk about that so please don't ask anymore questions that include him" said Sennai.

"Wow Trina you have been so silent that I forgot you're here which is not a bad thing keep it up, please" said Eddy as he waved goodbye to Trina and Carl [who was still sad].

…

Alright Senaii was the oc and I know when people heard Team Revolution they were thinking of rule the world pokemon stealers well this is almost its rule the world pokemon killers thank you for reading

Genius123pokemonmaster is out peace!


	5. Arrival in San Town

Pokemon: Journey Through The NeoSentroa Region

Growlithe. Flash Fire, Intimidate -lvl 10. Bite[dark] Roar[normal] Ember[fire] Leer[normal]. male

Turtwig. Overgrow -10. Tackle[normal] Withdraw[water] absorb[green]. Male

With professor Han: none

Thanks KOOK for the review and helping me with my writing and thank you too LADY MIZUNE for the oc and the messages and the rest of you guys for reading you guys once again ROCK! Now back to business in this chapter the gang finally reach the first city though it does not have a gym, the gang finds a gym leader and a training center.

15 January 2012

Arrival in San Town.

…

"Finally after seven long days we're here" said Josh.

"Yeah I'm tired, we gotta check in at pokemon centre" said Eddy.

The group walked into the city/town and the first stop was the pokemon centre.

"Hey mom…. Yes me and Josh are fine and you'll never guess who I found and is now traveling with us… Sennai… I can't she ran to the shop to restock on food and other stuff before we leave the centre tomorrow…. Ok mom I'll give her your best…. You did what?… yes… thanks….. bye mom.

"So you ready to start exploring the city?" asked Josh.

"Yeah me and my new blackberry bold 9900" said Eddy flashing the phone his mom gave him from the pokemon center phone.

The boys went exploring and found a crowd that surrounded a battle between a man who looked in his twenties and a kid who looked ten.

"Now Rattata use Tackle." Commanded the boy.

"Nincada use Harden." said the man.

The Rattata charged at Nincada who made its body hard and when Rattata attacked it, Rattata took collateral damage causing it to faint. After the crowd had cleared Eddy and Josh went to the man.

"You were awesome man… I demand we have a battle" said Eddy.

"The man looked up and said "Thanks I accept your challenge and if you win I will give you Necro cities gym badge the Arachnid badge".

"Wait, are you Necro cities gym leader"? asked Eddy.

"The one and only, gym leader Burt the great bug type trainer". Said the man who was now identified as Burt.

"My name is Edward Daniels but everyone calls me Eddy." said Eddy.

"Ok let's begin guys I'll be the judge, this is a…." trailed off Josh.

"In my gym I use two pokemon." said Burt.

"Ok this is a 2 on 2 battle, the challenger is the only person allowed to make substitutions BEGIN!" said Josh.

"Go Turtwig/Nincada your assistance!" said both people.

"Ok Turtwig use/ Nincada use sand attack then fury cutter!" said both trainers.

Nincada kicked sand in Turtwig's eyes then made multiple slashes at Turtwig who groaned in pain.

"Noooo Turtwig use/Nincada use harden then fury swipes!" said both trainers.

Nincada hardened itself then once again slashed Turtwig multiple times but this time the claws were hard and Turtwig suffered much more damage and fainted.

Eddy's eyes went wide as he thought about the humiliating defeat and reached for his Growlithe's pokeball and released it.

"Fury cutter then leech life then harden to even make yourself harder then finish with Fury cutter." Said the gym leader noticing Eddy being distracted by his thoughts.

Nincada used furry cutter against Growlithe which hurt because of the harden that was used earlier then sucked a little life from Growlithe then made its body even harder and went to attack with its claws. Eddy had snapped out of his state too late and Nincada slashed multiple times with its extra hardened claws. After the attack Growlithe fainted. Eddy watched in horror as Growlithe went down. After a few seconds Eddy and Burt returned their pokemon.

"Both Eddy's pokemon are unable to battle the winner is Burt" said Josh a little late.

"Well kid I was expecting a challenge but I massacred you in that battle, tell you what 21 January at around 9pm you be at my gym but until then I suggest you go to the training center." said Burt.

"Training center?" asked Eddy.

"Training centers are places where trainers go to train their pokemon, it works like this you can go ask the Training centers very own T.J. to help you training any weakness your pokemon has speed, attack anything, there are T.J.'s in every Training centers like Nurse Joy's and Officer Jenny's then when you feel you are ready you can take the Training center challenge where you battle a three floors of trainers working at the center, once you have defeated all trainers you become that Training centers Low Graded Champ and if you beat any other Low Graded Champ you become an Average Graded Champ then if you beat an Average Graded Champ you become the Training centers Grand Master and if you beat a Grand Master you become the highest rating for a Training center and that is becoming a Legendary." Said the gym leader.

"Wow thanks Burt." said Eddy.

"No problem, I wish you luck, goodbye." said Burt as he left.

After healing his pokemon Sennai came back from the store with the supplies and Eddy told her everything that had happened.

"Wow well I'm glad your not moping over that loss." said Sennai with a smile.

"Nothing can keep me down but I've gotta admit he did surprise me, anyway I'm gonna head to the Training center." Said Eddy.

"Wait Eddy let me battle you to see how strong you are" said Sennai taking her one and only pokemon.

"Go Scyther." She said releasing a pokemon that resembled a prey mantis with extra sharp scythes and wings.

Eddy checked it on his pokedex having never seen one up close.

Scyther the mantis pokemon. The sharp scythes on its forearms become increasingly sharp by cutting through hard objects.

"Who am I to decline a challenge, Turtwig stand by." Said Eddy releasing Turtwig.

"Ok Tur/use X-Scissor, Scyther." Said both trainers.

Scyther made an x with its scythes and formed a blast in the shape of an x then released it towards Turtwig. The attack hit and Turtwig fell down unconscious.

"Oh no Turtwig, how did you defeat me so easily?" asked Eddy.

"I guess my pokemon is stronger after all it is a lvl 45." Said Sennai noticing Eddy's eyes go wide.

"Well let me go to the pokemon center and heal my pokemon then I go to the Training center." Said Eddy who was already walking to the center with Turtwig's pokeball in his hands. After Nurse Joy healed his pokemon he asked for the directions to the Training center and Nurse Joy gave them to him. He walked the way Nurse Joy had told him to until he reached a place with bold letters that read

SAN TOWN TRAINING CENTER.

Eddy entered the big doors and went to the receptionist who gave him a paper with a number 8 on it. After a few people were called it was finally Eddy's turn. When Eddy saw T.J., he told him everything that happend between him and the gym leader.

"Why do you think he beat you so easily?" asked T.J. with a deep voice.

"I don't know…. Well he was going too fast for me even my friend was going to fast for me I couldn't concentrate because they commanded their pokemon too fast" said Eddy.

"You have to understand Eddy that they have to command their pokemon fast so that the pokemon can use the move commanded quicker and that it helps them by making you stutter and lose concentration,what you have to do is focus on what they are saying and don't lose concentration or you could even talk faster than them understand." Said T.J.

"Wow I never thought to counter like that thanks T.J." said Eddy.

"T.J. I also need your help with my Growlithe his speed and attack are good but the defence isn't good and the only reason he survives long is because of his ability Intimidate which lowers the enemies attack and Turtwig's attack and defence are good but the speed not so much, do you think you can help me out?" asked Eddy.

"Of course, come with me" said T.J. as they walked to a room where there were holes on the walls around the room and there was a platform.

"Ok release your Growlithe and tell him to stand on that platform." Said T.J.

Eddy did so and told Growlithe to stand on the platform but when Growlithe went onto the platform he couldn't move.

"Growlithe as you probably already know you can't move this is because that platform your on has some really sticky sap and because we don't want you to dodge anyway im going to shoot rubber balls to you at the speed they're gong it's going to hurt but what I want you to do is block the pain, shake it off or whatever helps you ok get ready now." Said T.J. as he pressed a button and rubber balls shot out of the holes on the walls and Growlithe was pelted with the balls.

"David, check on this pokemon with its progress ill go to the next room to help this boys Turtwig." Said T.J. as the man nodded.

Eddy and T.J. walked to the next room.

"Release your Turtwig." Said T.J. and Eddy did so. Then T.J. put a helmet that had goggles and put Turtwig on a treadmill and clicked a button and Turtwig started running like it was for his life then T.J. put the treadmill on.

"See that helmet with goggles makes it look like a train is chasing him and he can't go off the track so he thinks he is running for his life and the treadmill so he doesn't go anywhere and a little exercise." Said T.J.

"Listen kid you should go back to the pokemon center this going to be all night unless you want to stay here." Said T.J.

"No ill go back to the center but I'll come back early." Said Eddy.

After sleeping the first thing Eddy did was shower at the pokemon center and put on some new, clean clothes ate his breakfast and went to the Training center.

"Ah Eddy Ithink you will be most pleased at the results that happened last night well as much as one night can do, Growlithe, Turtwig your trainers here they both ran towards Eddy who noticed how fast Turtwig had gotten both pokemon jumped on their trainer and licked him.

"Hey thanks T.J., well I'll be going now." Said Eddy.

"Wait aren't you going to take our Training center challenge?" asked T.J.

"Sorry I've seen the floors and I'm out of their league for now anyway but I will be back and become this centers Legendary leveled trainer that I can promise you." Said Eddy.

"I understand but if I were you, I would at least battle so that I can check how much my pokemon improved." Said T.J.

"He's right, in fact ill battle you and if you win I will give you a rear pokemon egg." Said David.

"Well who am I to turn down a battle or a chance for a REAR pokemon egg." Said Eddy.

"Great ill judge this is a 2 on 2 battle both sides may substitute any time they want the winner is declared when both of your opponents pokemon are defeated

BEGIN! Said Eddy.

"Go Growlithe/Beedril lets battle." Said both trainers.

"Beedril use/Ember Growlithe." Said both trainers.

Growlithe fired small beads of fire towards Beedril which hit and Beedril groaned in pain at the super effective hit.

"No Bee/BITE GROWLITHE and while your biting it EMBER!" said both trainers.

Growlithe bitbeedriland while he was doing this he released small beads of fire at Beedril which created a burn.

"No Beedril use string shot then bring Growlithe close and POISON STING IT UNTIL IT FAINTS!" said David.

Beedril released a thread and tied it around Growlithe and threw it against the ground multiple times causing damage then it brought Growlithe to itself and jabbed Growlithe with its stinger multiple times. Eddy didn't seem worried at all and calmly said

"Ember."

Growlithe released small beads of fire at Beedril who fell to the ground unconscious.

I see that problem you had is gone, anyway David choose your next pokemon."

"Tentacool go."

Eddy checked Tentacool on his pokedex because this was the first time he has ever seen one.

Tencacool the jellyfish pokemon, Because its body is almost entirely composed of water, it shrivels up if it is washed ashore.

"Ok return Growlithe, go Turtwig." Said Eddy releasing the green turtle.

"Why Turtwig, Tentacool is a poison type/Razor leaf Turtwig" said both trainers

Turtwig released sharp leaves that hit Tentacruel who cried in pain at the super effective move.

"Maybe you should talk after the battle again now Turtwig Razor leaf again!" said Eddy confidently.

"Counter with Acid Tentacruel then use it again and head straight for Turtwig as many times as you can." Said David

"Sit and take the hit Turtwig." Said Eddy.

Tentacool realeased an acid that burned through the leaves and there was still alittle heading for Turtwig and then it released three more Acids with full power. They all most of them hit except one that was still heading for Turtwig and Eddy commanded calmly.

"Dodge."

Turtwig rushed to the side with its new speed.

"Now end this with Razor leaf." Said Eddy.

Turtwig released sharp leaves that hit Tentacool and made him faint.

"Both of David's pokemon are unable to battle making Eddy the winner."

"Well you won I just got one question, how that Razor leaf wasn't supposed to be that powerful?" asked David.

"Turtwig's ability is overgrow which powers up grass type moves when a third of its health has dropped that's why I let those Acids hit Turtwig." Said Eddy

" Well Eddy im a man of my word here's the egg." Said David handing Eddy the egg.

"Thanks and don't tell me what pokemon it is and I gotta go me and my friends leave the city today." Said Eddy running and waving goodbye.

"Hey Eddy." Said a voice Eddy knew all too well.

"Hey Trina look I gotta go my friends are waiting for me so that we can leave the city." Said Eddy still running.

"Wait I wanna come with you on your journey." Said Trina

"Dang it when will she get the freaking message that I'm not interested." Thought Eddy

"Sure you can come with us." Said Eddy unhappy.

"Yay!" shouted Trina.

So after Eddy told the rest that Trina was gonna travel with them they all left for Daen city where the gym leader Burt is.

…..

Finally finished might not be long but it is the longest chapter so far.

Anyway r&r thank you for reading

Genius123pokemonmaster out peace


	6. Underground trouble with Team Revolution

Growltithe. Flash Fire, Intimidate –lvl14. Bite[dark] Roar[normal] Ember[fire] Leer[normal]

Turtwig. Overgrow -lvl13. Tackle[normal] Withdraw[water] Absorb[grass] Razor leaf[grass]

Egg. No other stats available.

With professor Han: none

First off thanks kook sorry about the mistake I guess I missed it but at least I'm improving and to all the other readers R&R any way let's get down to business in this chapter the gang [with new traveling companion Trina] is heading to Necro city for Eddy's gym badge. Necro city isn't far away but they run into Team Revolution causing trouble while Sennai does a job for professor Han. Enjoy!

19 January 2012

Underground Trouble with Team Revolution.

….

"Are we there yet?" asked Trina.

"No and for the last time please be patient ok." Said Sennai.

"Eddy are you going to let her talk to me like that…. Eddy EDDY!?" said Trina trying to get his attention but what she didn't realize that he was wearing headphones. That was the reason why he wore a jacket to cover his head and wear headphones as to not listen to Trina, he was playing The Real Slim Shady by Eminem his favorite artist, a lot of his song were Eminem but could you really blame him Eminem Rocks. The only thing Eddy heard was:

Cause I'm slim shady,

yes I'm the real shady.

All you other shadys are just imitating.

So wont the real slim shady please stand up,

Please stand up,

Please stand up x2

"Leave him he won't hear you." Said Sennai thinking about how lucky Eddy was that he didn't have to hear Trina talk and talk and talk especially about him, she and Josh were jealous that he got a Blackberry not because he's was an awesome phone which it was and not because they didn't have phones, it was because he could listen to awesome music and not listen to Trina and text and do whatever but she and Josh had to suffer from Trina's big mouth.

"Sennai, professor Han's on the phone for you." Said Eddy taking off his headphones and giving Sennai his phone.

"Hello professor… I'm fine and you…. Great, I'm listening professor… Diglet, you say… okay professor count on me….. bye." Said Sennai.

"What did he want Sennai?" asked Josh.

"He sent me another job, apparently in this place there are Diglet and he wants to study them so he asked me to catch one for him and if I do he'll give me /23 000." Said Sennai.

"Well what are we waiting for let's start looking." Said Eddy while taking his phone and putting his headphones on then playing Saying Goodbye to Hollywood by Eminem.

They all searched and searched in different spots. While Josh was searching he found a hole and he heard voices.

"Hey guys I found a hole and I hear voices." Said Josh.

They all went to investigate, the people weren't trapped because the hole wasn't that big but it did lead to a tunnel. The gang were arguing about going through the tunnel.

"Weel you two can go look through that tunnel me and Eddy are going to stay right here." Said Trina grabbing Eddy and walking away from the tunnel.

"You mean you are staying, I'm going to check out that tunnel." Said Eddy pulling away from her grasp.

"Wait I'll come with you but I think we should split up in groups me and Eddy and Sennai and Joshua." Said Trina.

"Why do we need to split up in groups there's only one path? You know what don't answer." Asked/said Eddy.

So the group went through the tunnel and walked for hours and the group were enjoying the excursion[except Trina]. The group met lots of wild pokemon and even saw a Diglet but that Diglet had a family which would obviously fight back so they left it alone. When they reached the end of the tunnel they were not happy at what they found.

"Sir bomb 1 is in place as well as bomb3,5 and 6. 2,4,7 and 8 are still being set and connected." Said a man towards another man who looked in his forties.

"Well they better hurry up we didn't leave guards at the hole and someone might have stumbled upon our little mission, we better hurry for the sake of Team Revolutions mission understand." Said the man who looked in his forties.

Yes Captain 992oz sir." Said the man while he saluted and walked away.

"Wait dispose of those kids up there." Said the man who looked in his forties who was known as Captain 992oz.

"Oh no they found us!" screamed Trina alerting the rest. There were thirty or forty people aiming guns at them.

"RUN!" screamed Josh as he ran and soon the group followed. They went through the hole and while they were running Eddy noticed something.

"Hey guys run as fast as you can I have to check something out." Said Eddy in fear knowing that this could get him killed.

The group was reluctant but they obeyed and ran towards the hole.

Eddy watched in horror as the thing he saw was a bomb. He began running he knew he had wasted his time by stopping but he knew there was still time to run. When he reached the hole he jumped up and grabbed the edges then pulled himself up. His friends[who were out of the hole] helped him out.

"Guys remember when that Team Revolution grunt said something about bombs?" asked Eddy.

"Yes, Eddy we need to go." Said Sennai.

"Well I think I know what they are doing there are a lot of wild pokemon underground and I found one of the bombs I think they are going to create an explosion so that they can kill the wild pokemon underground." Said Eddy.

"That would explain a lot." Said Josh.

"But what can we do, there are too many?" asked Sennai.

"We have to split up and find the bombs without being caught, remember only three bombs were ready and I already know where one is so we need to disable that one and find and disable the others, lucky for us they haven't been set and the others aren't ready and I don't think they are going to be ready anytime soon cause they are looking for us and it's just about time they come out of that hole." Said Eddy.

"So we wait until they go searching for us in another place then we go back in." said Josh picking up on the plan.

"Great plan Eddy." Said Sennai.

"No no no no no no no no no you guys can go me and Eddy are staying here." Said Trina unsuccessfully pulling Eddy away. Eddy, Josh and Sennai waited while Trina kept on distracting Eddy who was trying to think about the routes he saw and where the bombs could possibly be.

"Trina knock it off we have to save pokemon okay." Said Eddy trying to stop Trina from trying to pull him away unsuccessfully. Suddenly there was a sound coming from the hole and the gang hid. Team Revolution rose up and were commanded to search the area. They had split up in groups of five being as the number of grunts there was[not including the Captain] were thirty five. The captain stayed with the group that our heroes were going to attack.

"Sennai use Scyther that pokemon has power we'll back him up." Said Eddy grabbing a pokeball. Sennai obeyed and took a pokeball from her purse and released her Scyther.

"SCYTHER!" yelled Scytherand then Eddy and Josh released their pokemon Turtwig and Caterpie[which Josh caught before this chapter started], taking the grunts by surprise but they recovered from their shock quickly.

"Caterpie use Poison sting on them/Turtwig use Razor leaf." Said both boys being carefull not to use physical attacks so that they're pokemon weren't being close enough to be taken.

The grunts clicked a button on they're suits and a shield popped up protecting them from harm then they clicked another button that released a laser for each one of them that was aimed at Caterpie.

"Scyther use your speed to grab Caterpie and dodge the lasers." Said Sennai.

Scyther went so fast that all everyone could see was a green blur. When everyones eyes adjusted they saw that the lasors didn't hit Caterpie and that Scyther was holding Caterpie. Scyther set down Caterpie then awaited commands.

"Okay now use double team then x-scissor on each of them aim for the places where they're suits/armour doesn't protect them, Scyther." Commanded Sennai. Scyther created copies of itself then made an x with its scythes, the scythes were glowing green and then the Scyther's released a an x blast at each grunt that hit them in the face wich was sure to leave a scar. All grunts were out cold, even the Commander.

"Come on lets hide the bodies." Said Eddy while picking up two bodies and hiding them behind a huge bolder. And the rest did the same[except for Trina].

"Let's go." Said Eddy going into the hole and walking through the tunnel and soon the rest followed. Eddy went to where he had found the first bomb.

"They weren't set so we can take the bombs and break them." Said Eddy who grabbed the bomb and destroyed it.

"Did you guys call the cops yet?" asked Josh.

"Yeah they are on their way." Answered Sennai.

Our heroes walked through the tunnel for a few minutes and during that time found the bombs that weren't planted yet, luckily the tunnel was small so it wasn't much trouble locating the bombs and in about an hour they found the final bomb and destroyed it.

"Now let's get outa here."said Sennai as she walked toward the hole and soon the rest followed.

When they got out they were met with guns pointing at them.

"Smart kids I see nice plan too bad you forgot that we would be returning to our duties and that the Captain and the other men would wake up." Said one of the grunts.

"Well we thought of that and you guys better put your weapons down the cops are here." Said Eddy smiling noticing the NSSPD[NeoSentroa South police Department] badge on a person. And soon more came and the grunts were forced to drop their guns.

"Well that was too close." Said Josh, they all agreed.

After telling the cops everything they know and what they did they were free to leave in fact they got /30 000 for helping to catch Team Revolution grunts and they even helped Sennai find a Diglet which they did and Sennai caught plus they got a free escort to Necro city.

"Finally we made it I can finally get my first badge." Said Eddy.

He was excited and he couldn't wait for his gym battle but he had too because Burt was gonna battle him in two days time.

…..

OK finished once again sorry for the mistakes KOOK I read this over five times and I really hope I didn't make mistakes and sorry LADY MIZUNE for not having long chapter but I still hope you enjoy this story and to the rest of you R&R.

/= the currency of NeoSentroa in other words pokedollors or pokerands etc you get it

Genius123pokemonmaster out peace.


	7. Battling the Bug Type Gym Leader

Growlithe. Flash Fire, Intimidate. –lvl14. Bite[dark] Roar[normal] Ember[fire] Leer[normal]. male

Turtwig. Overgrow. –lvl14. Tackle[normal] Withdraw[water] Absorb[grass] Razor leaf[grass]. male

With Professor Han: none

Thanks Lady Mizune for the pm. There is no special news this time so let's get down to business. Eddy is going battle Burt for the Arachnid badge. Burt is a bug type user and uses a two on two battle style. He is the gym leader of Necro city and is the weakest gym leader in the NeoSentroa league now back to the story.

21 January 2012

Battling The Bug type Gym Leader.

….

The group were standing outside the Necro city gym where Eddy was going to battle the gym leader for his first badge.

"You got this Eddy," said Josh.

"Yeah he's right there's no one ore ready for this gym then you are," said Sennai.

"You guys are right," said Eddy going through the automatic doors with the group.

There was a receptionist by the opposite wall and the group went to the woman.

"Hello I am Eddy Daniels, I was told by Burt that he would battle me today at around this time," said Eddy.

"Oh of course Mr Daniels I was told of you follow me," said the lady.

"Burt the boy you told me about who's name was Eddy Daniels he is here to challenge you," said the lady toward the gym leader.

Eddy and the rest of the group were admiring the in-door forest.

Well Eddy you made it I can't wait to battle you especially after what you and your friends did," said Burt.

Eddy, Trina, Josh and Sennai had gotten famous because of their actions against Team Revolution which was good for Trina who adored the spotlight but the rest of the group were down to earth plus they were put on Team Revolutions wanted list and even though they were far from no.1 they weren't safe at all.

"Ok Eddy time for our re-match and this time an official pokemon league referee is here," said Burt.

"Hey Burt before we start I wanna ask you something, how do you have an official pokemon league battle without an official pokemon league referee like you did back in San town?" asked Eddy.

"Well since I was travelling the pokemon league let me so that trainers who aren't or can't go to Necro city can earn a badge," answered Burt.

"Alright let's get this battle started," said Eddy.

"Ok this will be a two on two official pokemon league gym battle for the Arachnid badge the challenger may substitute any time he pleases the gym leader may not do so until his pokemon is out BEGIN!" said the ref.

Growlithe let's go/Nincada let's win this," said both trainers.

Nincada use Harden then Furry cutter," said Burt.

Nincada mae its body hard and then ran to use swipe Growlithe multiple times but….

"Growlithe dodge then Roar I want to see what else Burt is using under his sleeve," said Eddy.

Growlithe swayed to the side dodging the Furry cutter then he released a powerful roar which not only did damage but switched Nincada for Burt's pokemon Spinarak.

"Now use Ember," said Eddy.

Growlithe released small beads of fire towards Spinarak which hit. Burt was doing nothing.

"Ember ember EMBER as many times as you can till I say stop!" shouted Eddy.

Growlithe released small fire beads followed by more and more and more and more.

Spinarak was hit by a few whch dropped his HP by much and another hit would make it faint.

"Ok now Spinarak use String shot to pull yourself up and then use Leech life," said Burt.

Spinarak released a sticky web and sent it to the roof then it pulled itself up so the Embers didn't hit it then it sucked a lot of Growlithe's health.

"Poison sting," said Burt.

Growlithe was stabbed with a barb and got poisoned.

"Scary face," said Burt.

Growlithe was frightened by Spinarak and its speed fell.

"No Growlithe argh use Ember," said Eddy.

Growlithe released small beadsof fire that hit Spinarak but because of the HP it stole from Growlithe it had just enough to stay in the match but extremely little.

"Finish this with ROAR!" said Eddy.

Growlithe released a ferocious roar that not only changed the pokemon but made Spinarak faint. Nincada was once again released.

"Nincada use Furry cutter," commanded Burt.

"Growlithe use Leer," commanded Eddy.

Nincada couldn't move as it couldn't take its eyes away from Growlithe lowering the defence that Harden had built up.

"Now for a final move use Ember," said Eddy knowing the poison was going to finish Growlithe off soon.

Growlithe released small beads of fire that hit Nincada and fainted from its poison. Eddy returned Growlithe.

"Go Turtwig," said Eddy releasing Turtwig.

"Nincada use…/Razor leaf," said both trainers.

Turtwig shot sharp leaves at Nincada which hit.

"Now use/Absorb then Razor leaf twice,'' said both trainers.

Turtwig absorbed HP from Nincada then released sharp leaves and then soon another swarm of sharp leaves were released and they all hit.

"Would you let me finish my commands," said Burt a little annoyed.

"Not nice is it Burt finish this with Razor leaf," said Eddy.

Turtwig had released the most powerful attack of the whole battle but he had his reasons, he remembered the humiliating loss he suffered from this very Nincada and now it was going to pay. Nincada couldn't take the pain anymore and collapsed now it had suffered a humiliating defeat.

"Yes Turtwig WE WON!" screamed Eddy out of excitement.

"Well you have earned this," said Burt giving Eddy a metal object that was shaped like a spider.

"Yes I won the Arachnid badge my first badge," said an excited Eddy.

"Congratulations," said Sennaigiving Eddy a victory hug.

"Yeah you did it," said Josh giving him a high five.

"Great job," said Trina almost giving him a kiss but Eddy dodged it.

"So where's the nearest gym?" asked Eddy.

"Arfield city," said Sennai looking at the map on Eddy's pokedex.

"We have to pass Vercone city then Vercone town," said Sennai putting Eddy's pokedex back in his bag.

The group left and headed for Vercone city.

…..

I won't be updating for a while because my parents are making me go to the village and I hope you enjoyed this story and even though I wont be here I can check on my phone so R&R and pm me even

Genius123pokemonmaster out peace.


	8. The Double Fighting Types

Growlithe. Flash Fire, Intimidate. –lvl 14. Bite[dark] Roar[normal] Ember[fire] Leer[normal]. Male

Turtwig. Overgrow. Lvl15. Tackle[normal] Withdraw[water] Absorb[grass] Razor Leaf[grass]. Male

With Professor Han:none

MERRY BELATED CHRISTMAS AND HAPPY BELATED NEW YEAR. Hope you guys enjoyed that holiday. Firstly I want to say I do not own pokemon ok I will not put this up every chapter so this is for every pokemon chapter I have written or will write. Secondly if you haven't noticed I'm BACK! Thirdly that show pokemon level thing is being copied by KILLER OF THY KOOKIES and If you do read this KOOK please know that if you want me to stop using your level thing say so and I apologize for not asking your permission but until you say something please know that I will be using the level thing[it really needs a name]. Last but not least thank you LADY MIZUNE and CHACOULETTE for the pm's and even yours KOOK[even though it wasn't story related]. Ok back to business Eddy and Josh are attempting to catch these certain two pokemon.

23 January 2012

The double Fighting Types.

…

After winning the Arachnid badge Eddy, Josh, Sennai and Trina headed for Vercone city and from there to Vercone town and then the Arfield city where Eddy would attempt to fight the city's gym leader.

"Um Eddy do you know who the gym leader of Arfield city is and what type of pokemon he/she uses?" asked Josh wondering if Eddy knew anything about his future opponent.

"No unfortunately but I'm gonna find out." Replied Eddy.

"Well your pokemon are in good shape and look like they are itching to battle the gym leader but you should train before your next gym battle." Said Sennai.

"Yeah your right Sennai I should be training." Said Eddy now looking for a spot to train.

Suddenly they heard sound, sounds of pokemon that sounded like they were fighting. The group followed the voices to an isolated looking place and they found the owners of the voices. The voices belonged to two pokemon who were sparing and looked equal in power.

The one on the left was tall blue and human like with a karate outfit. The one on the right was also human like and in a karate outfit but it was red and short.

"Who the heck are those two pokemon?" asked Eddy taking out his pokedex and putting the volume on low so to not be disturbed.

Eddy checked the short red one first.

"Throh the Judo pokemon, When it encounters a foe bigger than itself it wants to throw it, it changes belts as it gets stronger."

"Cool I wanna catch it." Said Eddy.

"No way I want to." Said Josh.

Soon an argument was underway but Sennai intervened.

"Shut up they're gonna spot us look Eddy scan that blue pokemon then you guys can decide what you want to do." Said Sennai.

Eddy did as told and scanned the tall blue pokemon.

"Sawk the Karate pokemon. Desiring the strongest Karate chop, they seclude themselves in mountain and train without sleeping."

"I want Sawk." Whispered Eddy.

"And I still want Throh." Whispered Josh.

They released their pokemon. Eddy released Turtwig and Josh released Teddiursa.

"Turtwig lets do this." said Eddy releasing the turtle.

"Teddiursa come on out." Said Josh releasing the teddy bear.

The two fighting types spotted the boys pokemon and before the boys could command their pokemon the fighting types lunged at the grass and normal types.

Throh stood still in front of the pokemon but sawk punced Turtwig and then Teddiursa. Both pokemon fell back and grunted in pain.

"What attack was that?" asked Trina who for the first time was not noticed by the group up to now.

Sawk went in for another punch at Teddiursa and Turtwig.

Josh may not have had a plan for Teddiursa but Eddy had one for Turtwig.

"Turtwig use Withdraw!" shouted Eddy.

Turtwig descended its he and legs into its shell.

The Sawk punched Teddiursa and the little bear pokemon was punced into a tree nearly unconscious but still able to fight.

Sawk once again threw a fist at Turtwig and even though the shell was hit against a tree Turtwig took no damage.

"Razor leaf on Sawk." Commanded Eddy.

Turtwig came out of its shell and released sharp leaf blades towards Sawk. The attack hit Sawk and the Karate pokemon flinched in pain giving another chance for Turtwig to strike who did not need to wait for his trainers commands knowing very well what to do next.

The pokemon ran towards Karate pokemon only to tackle Throh who got in the way. Sawk now swung another punch at Turtwig.

"Dodge it quick, Josh get in the game." Said Eddy.

Josh who was caring for his nearly unconscious pokemon, got his head back into the game. Told his pokemon to use scratch on Throh. Who surprisingly did nothing and took the hit.

Eddy thought of this as suspicious and Sawk was doing nothing to defend his friend.

Eddy then noticed that Sawk was glowing a bit… then he heard Josh commanding another scratch.

It didn't take him long to put the pieces of the puzzle together.

"No Teddiursa don't….." said Eddy a little too late.

The Little bear pokemon swiped the red Judo pokemon. Throh was hit hard and went down to his one knee but got up quickly.

"DODGE WHATEVER THROH IS ABOUT TO USE UNDERSTAND!" screamed Eddy.

Josh gave him a confused look which did not last long. Throh released a white blast making both it and Sawk smile deviously.

"Ok this isn't so bad a tackle a scratch and a stronger scratch." Said Eddy then he looked at Teddiursa's condition and then Turtwig's.

If Turtwig was hit with the attack he would be at breaking point and would not survive even the weakest attack after the hit. Teddiursa would faint at first contact with the attack.

Throh aimed it at Teddiursa and with Teddiursa's condition it would not be able to dodge the attack.

Then Eddy thought of a plan and prayed it would work.

"Turtwig jump in front of the attack." Said Eddy.

The turtle did so and took the hit. Turtwig had one hp left but then suddenly it glowed and became much more powerful[no this is not an evolution]. Sawk and Throh watched the Tiny leaf pokemon become angrier and stronger. This was Eddy's plan when a pokemon with the ability Overgrow loses too much of its health, all its grass type moves are stronger and faster but usually it is not able to be controlled.

"Look Josh I need some defence ok one hit and Turtwig out." Said Eddy.

Josh nodded in agreement knowing Turtwig is their last chance.

"Absorb Turtwig." Commanded Eddy but instead it used tackle which was headed for Sawk.

Sawk was about to use another one of its famous punch until…

"Tediursa scratch from behind." Commanded Josh.

Teddiursa got behind Sawk and slashed the Karate pokemon who flinched in pain. Throh then went and picked up Teddiursa only to be hit by sawk who was flying after Turtwig hit it.

"Now use Tackle again." Commanded Eddy.

But Turtwig waited for Sawk to get up then used Razor leaf which hit.

But Throh jumped in the way of some.

"Teddiursa use scratch on Throh.

Throh and Sawk were terribly injured.

Eddy once again noticed Throh was glowing.

"Don't do anything Turtwig." Said Eddy.

Turtwig ignored it's trainer and used Razor leaf.

The leafs hit Sawk and only Sawk who fainted.

Eddy threw a pokeball.

The ball sucked Sawk inside and almost immediately released white sparks showing that the pokemon had been captured.

"I thought I told you to stay still." Said Eddy a bit annoyed.

Throh released the attack it had been holding in and hit Turtwig who fainted.

"End this with scratch Teddiursa." Commanded Josh.

Teddiursa swiped Throh who fainted immediately after the hit.

Josh threw a pokeball at Throh and it immediately released white sparks signaling its capture.

"Yes I caught Throh!" shouted the Josh who was hugging his pokemon.

"And I caught Sawk!" shouted Eddy who was spraying a potion on Turtwig and Sawk.

"That was the first double battle that I've ever seen against a wild pokemon." Said Sennai.

"Wow I didn't even realize it was a double battle." Said Eddy.

"Me too." Said Josh.

The group then set off for Arfield city but they would first reach Vercone city.

…

Done finally guys I have nothing to say this time except Read & Review or pm any one hope you enjoyed this chapter I have plans soon with Team Revolution and a new oc so I am asking you guys to send in oc's

That is all once again r&r

Genius123pokemonmaster out peace


	9. The Strange Boy And The Unknown Love

Growlithe. Flash Fire, Intimidate. Lvl14. Bite[dark] Roar[normal] Ember[fire] Leer[normal]. Male

Turtwig. Overgrow. Lvl15. Tackle[normal] Withdraw[water] Absorb[grass] Razor leaf[grass]. Male

Sawk. Sturdy. Lvl12. Leer[normal] Rock Smash[fighting] Bide[normal] Focus Energy[normal]. male

First of all thank you LADY MIZUNE for the pm and my newest reader RESHIRAMLUVERFUSION for the review. I also want to say that I have been interested in dragonball z/gt for an extremely long time[longer than pokemon] and if any of you guys know of an awesome FINISHED dragonball story please let me know. Thirdly I am wondering if I should make a dragonball story after this story. Oh and just because I liked DBZ longer than pokemon doesn't mean I think of it as better. Ok down to business there's going to be a stange boy who claims Josh ruined his dreams and there's a little feud between our two best friends[Eddy and Josh] over a certain girl. Now I may be a guy but that doesn't mean I don't like a little romance and on a journey with a guy and a girl who are the same age tell me the chances. But this isn't entirely focused on the romance but introducing it being as you may see more and the guys argue[this idea was given by LADY MIZUNE]. I hope this becomes interesting being as they usually are.

27 January 2012

The Strange Boy And The Unknown Love

….

"You still want to continue after I finished Turtwig with ease." Said a smiling Sennai.

"Yeah I will beat you someday Sennai but I need to know what I'm up against and train harder that's why I'm battling against you." Said a smiling Eddy.

The two were having a battle, well more like massacre. Sennai's Scyther used a one hit K.O. on Turtwig and Sennai had just ordered her pokemon to use X-scissor on Growlithe and the LEVEL 46 POKEMON did so quickly and Growlithe fainted instantly.

"Darn how did you get your pokemon so strong?" asked Eddy.

"I may be nice but I have my secrets Eddy." Said Sennai putting her hands on her hips.

"Well I'm going to beat you soon." Said Eddy releasing his newest pokemon.

"Go Sawk." Said Eddy releasing the human like martial arts pokemon.

Sawk had already made introductions with the other pokemon a few days ago.

"Rock Smash," said Eddy.

Sawk though did nothing. Man why won't you listen to me Sawk.

"Maybe it doesn't feel you are worthy to command it." Said Sennai knowing she was right when Sawk nodded at her.

"Well how can I be worthy enough to train you Sawk?" asked Eddy already knowing the answer.

Sawk just sat down.

"I have to get stronger to prove to Sawk I am worthy." Thought Eddy.

"So are we continuing this match or do we have to re-schedule to kick your but SAWK and Eddy." Said Sennai knowing Sawk would take her challenge.

The martial arts pokemon got up and got in battle stance.

"X-scissor." Commanded Sennai.

Scyther formed an x with its scythes. The scythes started glowing and formed into an x shaped blast that hit Sawk.

"Well 3 against 1 and my Scyther here had taken no attacks let alone let you perform one.

Sennai put on a smile which was short lived when she saw Sawk undefeated.

"You see Sennai one hit K.O.'s won't work against Sawk because his ability is Sturdy, use Bide Sawk." Said Eddy thinking whatever attack Sennai throws will be useless, for once her pokemon's strength would be her downfall.

"Use one weak X-scissor and then your regular." Commanded Sennai.

Scyther used a weak X-scissor on Sawk so that it would survive and then used its regular powerful fainted with quickly.

"Damn it Sennai is extremely smart I could learn a thing or two from her about battling." Thought Eddy.

They shook hands and then Eddy used a potion on his pokemon.

"Running out of supplies, in Vercone city we must restock." Said Eddy to Sennai.

"Ok I'll keep that in mind." Said Sennai.

"Hey look the sunrise come watch it with me Eddy." Said Sennai.

Eddy followed her on top of a small hill to get a better look at the sunrise. The thing was Eddy had woken up early to try and get through to Sawk and Sennai who heard them chatter decided to help them which eventually led to their battle.

"I rearly get to see sunrises just sunsets." Said Sennai.

Eddy huddled close to her and she put her head on his shoulder. After a good 45 minutes they returned to camp to find Trina making breakfast. And Josh watching her closely.

Eddy grabbed Josh and said

"you let her cook remember last time.." said Eddy worried about the food.

"I remember all too well my friend but she's nuts and either I got her to cook or deal with me." Said Josh.

Eddy nodded in understanding, it really wasn't worth it to hear her nag, talk and shout for hours until you did what she said and another thing Josh said was also true SHE IS NUTS.

After a few hours the worst thing of the day had arrived.

The food was ready. They all sat around the table Eddy, Josh and Sennai were continuously looking at each other for help or trying to come up with excuses.

"Me and Scyther need to talk ALONE." Said Sennai cming up with the perfect idea, letting your pokemon eat your food.

"Damnit does she always have to be the one with idea's." said Eddy a bit happy she got out of eating but annoyed that she always finds a solution to everything.

"Um I need to talk to all my pokemon." Said Eddy getting up just to be pulled down by Trina.

"You can talk to them in front of me, I can keep a secret, Josh do you mind leaving?" asked Trina.

"NO NOT AT ALL!" shouted Josh who sprinted away and grabbed his pokemon along with him.

"What the hell I just created an opening for him when it was ment for me DAMN." Obviously annoyed.

… back to Josh….

Josh managed to catch up with Sennai after he fed his pokemon the food. In his mind he apologized to his pokemon but they understood why and in their case it felt like being the most loyal pokemon ever.

"Hey Josh wanna hang out while Eddy eats Trina's cooking?" asked Sennai who was chuckling which turned into a laugh while thinking about Eddy eating that food. Josh joined in with the laughter.

The two hung out and had a lot of fun. Josh was growing fellings fast for Sennai, he had a crush on her the first time they met but never got to say how he felt and when she moved away he regretted never telling her but she's back and he still doesn't have the courage to tell her. After a few hours they came back to camp to find an ill looking Eddy.

"Eddy what happened?" asked Sennai.

"You…. Realy….gonna…ask….that question." Said Eddy.

"The darn food." Said Josh.

"Ok today your cooking Josh." Said Sennai.

I'll get started right away, you take care of Eddy." Said Josh running out to get lunch ready.

"There's no need for that Sennai I'll take care of him." Said Trina walking in.

"No no… no Sennai you can't leave me with her." Said Eddy.

"Sennai knowing all too well that he was not in the condition to put up with Trina finally said

"Trina, go get me water in a bucket and an empty bucket and a cloth and get some medicine for diarrhea and stomach pains also get some energy drinks, go now!"

"What I said I would." Said Trina but was interrupted.

"I said now." Said Sennai in a calm voice she doesn't raise her voice but if Trina says something else she will get it.

Trina left a bit annoyed and after a few minutes she came back with the supplies.

After an hour of "being sick" he felt better and the food was ready.

They all ate nicely especially since they were hungry except for Trina of course.

"Thanks Sennai for helping me out." Thanked Eddy,

"No problem." Said Sennai.

Eddy had stared at her for a huge amount of time smiling and Josh took notice of this.

After eating Josh wanted some privacy with his best friend and once they were away from camp Josh started talking…

"Man you know I like her and there you go hitting on her." Said Josh.

"Who what Sennai I don't like her." Said Eddy.

"I saw the way you looked at her and plus how your always next to Sennai, I bet you liked her even when she lived in Yutub town." Said Josh.

"Listen to me Josh I don't like her that, way to I happen to find her attractive in looks and personality? Yes I do I will admit that but I don't like her." Said Eddy trying to convince his friend.

"Ok then you won't mind me asking her out then." Said Josh.

Eddy's eyes immediately went wide with surprise.

"I knew it you do like her." Said Josh.

"No you just caught me by surprise." Said Eddy looking away as to not show himself getting angry.

"You can't hide anything from me betrayer." Josh angry that he likes Sennai and angry that he still lies about it.

The boys get more and more angry at each other. The argument lasted about a good two hours until….

A boy with a sword points it at them.

The boy was bald with brown shorts and a long blue shirt.

"What the hell are you doing with a sword kid?" asked Josh.

"None of your business, but since it's you Josh I'll tell ya, it's my dad's and I took without his permission. Said the boy.

"How do you know Josh's name?" asked Eddy.

"Shut up Edward I wasn't talking to you, Josh you ruined my life my dreams of being a pokemon master." Said the boy nearly in tears.

"Jeez Josh what the hell did you do to the kid?" asked Eddy.

"I don't even know who he is." Said Josh.

The boy lost it then and cut the belt that were holding their pokemon.

"You don't know me, YOU DON'T KNOW ME!" screamed the boy.

"Josh I ask again, what the heck did you do to this kid?" asked Eddy.

"I'll tell you what he did, remember when we were training to become connoisseurs and there was one spot to train under the great Cilan the greatest connoisseur in the world?" asked the boy.

Then Josh remembered the boy who was crying at the humiliating defeat at his connoisseur skills. Then memories came to haunt him of why he quit becoming a connoisseur.

"Gerald is that you?" asked Josh.

"Bingo." Said the boy who's name was apparently Gerald.

Gerald then swung the sword at them but they dodged and ran away Josh made it up the tree and Eddy was askin for his help because there was no time to climb. Eddy made it up and everytime Gerald tried climbing he would get kicked down and his sword wasn't long enough to reach them from the ground.

"Man sorry I overreacted about Sennai." Apologized Josh.

"Me too, I'm sorry about everything, lets not let a girl get in the way of our friendship." Said Eddy.

They shook hands.

"Look I have an idea but I need your help." Said Eddy.

"I got your back." Said Josh.

"Ok I'm gonna jump down and land on him and try to wrestle for the sword I need you to jump the other side quick and when your on the ground help me out ok." Said Eddy.

This could get him killed but all Josh did was nod knowing he would do this.

Eddy jumped on top of the Gerald and wrestled with him. He seemed to be winning but Gerald took the dropped sword and tried to stab Eddy luckily he dodged in time but then another swing came but Josh hit him in the back of his head making him drop the sword. Eddy picked it up and pointed it at the boy.

"You say you took this sword, well I'm keeping it understand now get outa here or else I will do something I will regret." Said the angry Eddy.

The boy ran away.

After the two friends returned to the campsite they told Trina and Sennai everything[leaving out the parts about Sennai of course].

"Well at least I got a sword." Said Eddy.

"Yeah now letsget some sleep tomorrow we gotta move." Said Sennai.

They all went into their sleeping bags and slept peacefully.

….

Done told you I would do this LADY MIZUNE. Hope you enjoyed this chapter.

Genius123pokemonmaster.


	10. The Amazing Deerling Sight

Growlithe. Flash Fire, Intimidate. Lvl-14. Bite[dark] Roar[normal] Ember[fire] Leer[normal]. Male

Turtwig. Overgrow. Lvl15. Tackle[normal] Withdraw[water] Absorb[grass] Razor Leaf[grass]. Male

Sawk. Sturdy. Lvl12. Leer[normal] Rock Smash[fighting] Bide[normal] [Focus Energy]. Male

Firstly thank you LEPORI, RESHIRAMLUVERFUSION and LADY MIZUNE for the reviews. Secondly I haven't been updating because I may have writers block. I do apologize for those who were waiting for a chapter. Also I am asking for oc's before the next chapter. Another thing is this chapter may not be as interesting as the others. Ok down to business, Trina isn't shown much which I thought you would not like so this is focusing on her and her trying to figure out what she wants to become.

3 February 2012

The Amazing Deerling Sight

….

"Finally, Vercone city is in eye sights range." Said Josh.

"Yes! Now we can sleep on proper beds at the pokemon center." Said Trina.

"Guys let's sit and take a break. We can continue to Vercone in a few minutes but my legs are tired." Said Eddy.

The group agreed to take a short break.

"Hey Eddy can I borrow your phone, I wanna look around this place and some music would be nice?" asked Trina.

"Sure." Said Eddy handing the phone to Trina.

"Thanks Eddy." Said Trina giving Eddy a hug.

"There really wasn't a reason to hug me." Muttered Eddy under his breath.

Trina ran along the tall grass. After a few minutes she spotted a group of Deerling.

"Oh wow, what an amazing sight." Said Trina. The girl then looked at the phone in her hands.

"A picture would look great."

The girl then raised the phone, put on the camera and took a picture of the amazing sight. Unfortunately one of the Deerling had spotted her and ran to attack.

"Oh no." said Trina, she took a deep breath.

"Fine lets battle." She said grabbing a pokeball and releasing a Slowpoke.

The Deerling charged at Slowpoke.

"Use Water gun Slowpoke."

The pokemon released a jet of water towards the wild Deerling.

The water hit but did not deal a lot of damage because of the type disadvantage.

"Great job now use Curse."

Slowpoke used Curse and afterwards fell to the ground looking badly beaten even though he wasn't but his HP was halved.

"Come on get up Slowpoke."

Slowpoke slowly got up and noticed the curse he put on Deerling started taking effect, ¼ of Deerlings health dropped.

"Let's use our chance Tackle."

Slowpoke attempted to tackle Deerling but unfortunately Deerling dodged sending Slowpoke into a tree. Deerling, using his chance tackled Slowpoke.

"No Slowpoke get up."

Trina knew that Slowpoke was near fainting especially because of the Curse move that was used.

Slowpoke got up, Deerling attempted to use another Tackle.

"No way Water gun now Slowpoke."

Slowpoke released a jet of water and hit the incoming Deerling. Deerling did not lose a lot of HP but Curse once again took effect on Deerling. Deerling had lost more than half of its health.

"Yeah way to go, now show this Deerling what a real Tackle looks like."

Slowpoke slowly nodded and rammed into Deerling.

Deerling reached breaking point after the tackle.

"Stay down if you know what's good for you."

The Deerling looked around and started getting up and made an expression with its face that Trina swore could've been a smile.

"What are you looking at."

Deerling signaled to an entire group of Deerling.

The pokemon slowly got up and joined its group.

"Oh no Slowpoke return, go Ponyta." Said Trina returning Slowpoke, and sending out a pony with fire from its back to head.

"Ponyta let's get outa here, I'm gonna climb on your back after all your evolved form is one of the fastest pokemon in the world."

Ponyta nodded in understanding. Trina jumped onto Ponyta and Ponyta ran to where the group was taking a break. The pokemon couldn't compete with the usual speed of its evolution Rapidash but it showed that it could become one with its amazing speed.

"Way to go Ponyta."

Unfortunately for Trina and Ponyta some of the Deerling took a short cut and came from the front. Now Deerling were coming from both sides.

"Oh no, what are we going to do Ponyta."

Ponyta soon got into a fighting stance.

"We can't win even if your super effective against them, we are out numbered."

Ponyta still stood in the stance ready to attack.

"Fine it's our last resort."

"Go Slowpoke, come on out Caterpie."

"Alright Ponyta Ember, Slowpoke Water gun, and Caterpie poison sting."

Ponyta released small beads of fire at the group of ten to twenty Deerling in the front.

Slowpoke released a jet of water towards the group of six at its left. Caterpie swung its glowing tail at the group of seven or eight Deerling. All the attacks hit some Deerling and gave Trina and her pokemon sometime to escape.

"Slowpoke, Caterpie return lets go Ponyta."

Trina returned her pokemon and jumped on Ponyta's back once again and Ponyta started running to the group. Unfortunately the Deerling once again took a short cut and they were once again surrounded. Ponyta took a fighting stance.

"Wait I'm sorry for attacking one of the Deerling from your group but it started it, I was defending myself."

The group contemplated for a few seconds and then they started attacking. Trina released her other two pokemon.

"Attack, attack and attack."

Trina's pokemon were doing all they could but were unable to defend themselves against the group of Deerling.

"Scyther use X-scissor." Said a familiar female voice.

"Teddiursa use Scratch." Said a familiar male voice.

"Growlithe use Ember." Said a familiar different male voice.

The pokemon attacked the Deerling group.

They were still outnumbered even with the new help.

The Deerlings tackled the pokemon in groups doing a lot of damage. Another group of Deerling attempted to tackle Trina and her pokemon but stopped when a Deerling jumped in front of Trina defending her and her pokemon. The Deerling walked towards its group and they seemed to be having a conversation. After a few minutes of talking the Deerling turned towards Trina and made a fighting stance.

"You were just defending me and now your attacking me."

Then Trinna noticed the other Deerling surrounding her and the Deerling who wants to fight. Trina realized that these Deerling weren't going to attack but watch as her pokemon and the Deerling fought.

"Fine one on one go Ponyta."

As Ponyta galloped, it was stopped by Deerling who focused its eyes on Slowpoke. Trina then realized this pokemon was the one Slowpoke had fought with earlier.

"Listen if I win you and the rest of the Deerling leave me and my friends alone."

The Deerling nodded in approval.

"Slowpoke lets go show this Deerling what we're made of."

Slowpoke went onto the spot where it and Deerling would be fighting. Deerling started with a tackle.

"Slowpoke let's see who's stronger use your own tackle."

The two pokemon charged at each other and made impact.

"Use a close range Water gun."

Slowpoke released a jet of water towards Deerling who could not dodge the attack because of close range.

"Deer deer deee."

Winced Deerling in pain. Trina noticed the damage of the attack.

"Deerling hasn't made a full recovery which means I can end this quick."

"Deerling use Tackle to finish Deerling off."

Slowpoke charged at the pokemon hitting it hard. The pain overwhelmed Deerling and it fainted soon.

"Yes Slowpoke we did it."

Later Trina joined the gang.

"What happened there?" asked Eddy.

"Long story." Said Trina.

Suddenly a badly bruised Deerling came to the gang.

"Wow that's the Deerling me and Slowpoke beat." Said Trina.

The Deerling came closer and reached out for one of Trina's empty pokeballs.

"Wow do you want to come with me?" asked Trina.

Deerling slowly nodded its head.

"Alright pokeball go." Said Trina throwing a pokeball towards Deerling.

The pokeball hit Deerling on the head and a red beam came out and sucked Deerling in. There was no struggle and the pokeball made a ding sound and white sparks were released proving that Deerling was captured.

"Yes I got a Deerling, that's four pokemon." Said Trina.

"Wow congrats." Said Josh.

"Yeah great job." Said Eddy.

"Nice way to catch a pokemon letting it choose to come with you." Said Sennai.

"Thanks guys now let's get to Vercone city." Said Trina.

Trina handed Eddy his phone back.

"Hope you don't mind I took pictures." Said Trina.

Eddy fiddled with his phone a bit.

"Wow Trina these are good pictures." Said Eddy showing the others.

"Thanks I enjoy taking pictures it was a hobby of mine and I used to dream of being a pokemon and people photographer." Said Trina.

"Why did you stop dreaming." Asked Josh.

"I never thought of myself as good." Said Trina.

"Trina you're not good your amazing." Said Sennai.

"Thanks but I don't really see that as amazing, now please let's not talk about it." Said Trina.

The rest of the group nodded and continued on their journey.

…..

Ok Trina got a new pokemon and if you didn't guess it I wanted her to be a photographer and the thing about her becoming a trainer will be answered later just lke Joshua and the reason he quit being a connoisseur.

Again sorry for the waiting I have trouble this chapter was my back up chapter for cases like these. I apologize to you too Lepori[Chacoulette] for not doing the line properly. Please R&R or R&PM.

Genius123pokemonmaster out


	11. Nort Street's missing pokemon

Growlithe. Flash Fire, Intimidate. Lvl-14. Bite[dark] Roar[normal] Ember[fire] Leer[normal]. Male

Turtwig. Overgrow. Lvl-15. Tackle[normal] Withdraw[water] Absorb[grass] Razor Leaf[grass]. Male

Sawk. Sturdy. Lvl-12. Leer[normal] Rock Smash[fighting] Bide[normal] Focus Energy[normal]. Male

Firstly sorry once again for taking so long to write. Secondly there will be less updating on stories. Thirdly I want to thank RESHIRAMLUVERFUSION for the review. Back to business, the group finally reaches Vercone city also a streets pokemon go missing.

4 February 2012

Nort Street's missing pokemon

….

The group stood at the entrance of Vercone city.

"Finally we're here now we can restock on supplies." Said Josh walking into the city.

"Yeah and I'm hungry lets go check in at the pokemon center and then go have a bite." Said Eddy.

The group went to the pokemon center, gave their pokemon to nurse Joy for a checkup and checked in at the center.

The group went to a small restaurant.

A brown haired waitress came to their table looking upset.

"Um hello may I please have your order?" asked the waitress.

"Hey is there something wrong?" asked Trina noticing the sad face on the waitress.

"No not at…. Me, my mother and my whole streets pokemon went missing." Said the waitress.

"That's terrible!" said Sennai.

"Well we can help you look for them." Said Eddy.

"Really you mean it?" asked the waitress.

"Yeah." Said the whole group.

"Wow thanks you guys, my name is Anna Saintclaire." Said the waitress who's name is Anna.

"Call me Josh."

"And I am Trina pleased to meet you."

"I'm Eddy."

"And I'm Sennai."

"Pleased to meet you all." Said Anna.

"Pleasure is all ours." Said Eddy.

Then Eddy's stomach started growling.

"Oh right I still work here, so what would you guys like?" Said a giggling Anna.

"I would have my favourite, the pizza tower with fanta." Said Eddy.

"And I would like a cheeseburger please and a coke." Said Josh

The other two girls ordered the special.

After eating the group went to Anna's street.

"Well here it is, Nort street, now let's go to my moms house." Said Anna.

The group walked down the street until they stopped at a two story white house with fences around the garden.

"Wow this house is beautiful." Said Sennai.

"Yeah well my mom knows how to take care of her house." Said Anna.

They rang the door bell until a slim brown haired woman came to the door.

"Anna honey good to see you." Said the lady sadly.

"Good to see you too mom." Said Anna.

"How are you doing mom?" asked Anna.

"Coping although I miss my dear pokemon." Said the mother as tears started building up in her eyes but didn't fall though it was easy to see she was holding them back.

"Mom it's okay to cry." Said Anna.

The mother still held back the tears.

"Mom there are some kids here who are going to help us look for the pokemon." Said Anna.

"Please come in." said Anna.

The group came into the house.

"Hi so sorry to hear about the missing pokemon, we will find them I'm Sennai."

"I'm Eddy"

"I'm Josh"

"And I'm Trina"

"Oh thank you so much for your help." Said Anna's mom.

"Well we're gonna go check the other houses and ask the people who live there if they know anything is there something you want to share with us?" asked Josh.

"No unfortunately."

After that the group went house to house on Nort Street.

"We checked all the houses?" asked Trina.

"yeah we did." Answered Eddy.

"Well let's hear it then." Said Josh.

"Well some people claim seeing two men with what they say appears to be an RVLN on their shirts" said Eddy.

"Yeah me too a lot of people said the same thing." Said Sennai.

"That sounds suspicious." Said Josh.

"One person said he followed a person just like what you guys have been saying and when he got there they threatened him." Said Trina.

"Trina! Did this person tell you where this place was?" asked Sennai.

Trina nodded her head.

"Show us where this place is Trina now!" said Eddy.

"Ok but you won't find anything I already checked." Said Trina.

Trina lead the group to an abandoned house.

"You sure it's here?" asked Josh.

Trina nodded her head. The group went into the house and after a few hours of searching for anything useful they could find they decided to give up.

"Trina are you really sure he said this was the place?" asked Sennai.

"Yes positive but I don't understand maybe he was lying." Said Trina.

"Well let's go have a chat with this pers…." stopped Eddy.

Suddenly a hole opened on the ground.

"Everybody hide!" said Josh.

The group hid in different places. Eddy hid behind an old burned looking couch, Sennai hid behind a dirty curtain, Trina hid behind a broken wall and Josh hid inside the broken wooden cupboard.

"Ah all these pokemon, first Nort Street then all of Vercone city." Said a man-like light voice.

"Yeah we will revolutionize this city." Said a shrill voice.

The two men closed the hole on the ground and went outside the house.

"Did you guys hear that it must be them." Said Eddy.

"Yeah let's get em." Said Josh.

The group ran outside and released their pokemon.

"Sawk let's go."

"Throh our time to shine."

"Deerling go for it."

"Scyther slice em up."

The four pokemon stood tall and three waited for their trainers command but Sawk went for the attack.

One of the men threw a punch that landed right in Sawks face. The punch seemed to cause more pain than expected as shown by Sawks bloody cheek.

"How did a human cause so much damage to a pokemon?" asked Trina.

Eddy took a closer look at the men.

"Sawk Rock smash." Commanded Eddy.

Surprisingly Sawk did as told and threw a punch at the men. The men jumped out of the way and the group could see an R on the mens suits.

"Team Revolution! What are you doing to the pokemon you stole?" asked Eddy.

"We're gonna save this street from pokemon, we are a revolution against pokemon, we are going to revolutionize this city by eliminating all pokemon." Said one of the Team Revolution grunts.

"Why do you do this horrible thing, kill pokemon?" asked Sennai.

"I just told you, ever wonder why we use these suits instead of pokemon for our dirty work, well I'll tell ya, pokemon are evil, wild pokemon kill trainers everyday, owned pokemon kill trainers everyday, pokemon are weak we use these suits to fight them off, I could go on and on but I won't, you kids already failed we killed more than half those pokemon," said the grunt with a smirk.

The groups eyes grew wide.

"They're lying, they just don't want us to spoil their plans." Said Eddy in anger.

"Believe what you want, you kids aren't leaving here alive." Said the grunt.

"Leave this to me and Scyther guys they're going down."

The rest nodded in agreement.

The grunts took out AK47's from their suits.

"This is a dangerous game you're playing girly."

"Right back at cha."

The two grunts were about to open fire but before they could pull the triggers a green blur took their weapons.

"What happened to the guns."

The grunts looked up and saw Scyther holding their weapons.

"Use X-scissor."

Scyther formed an X with its Scythes and green energy started forming on them, Scyther blasted the green energy towards the men.

The men released a shield from their suits protecting them but Scyther was right behind them and used an X-scissor from behind and not only destroyed their suits but made the grunts unconscious.

After that the group ran into the abandoned house and crawled down the hole until they found a room with little light but enough to see.

"Hey guys look here." Said Josh pointing to a small door.

The group entered the door and watched in horror as they saw dead pokemon bodies lying everywhere, blood splattered, bullets all over and knives and swords in pokemon bodies.

"How can people be so cruel?" said Eddy.

Tears fell from Trina and Sennai's faces and red eyes showed in Eddy's and Josh's faces.

Eddy looking around spotted a something pink, he ran to it and there he spotted a scared looking Clefairy.

"Don't worry I'm not going to hurt you."

The Clefairy did not change its facial expression. Eddy then decided to pat its head. The Clefairy enjoyed this and put on a small smile. Then a small snake like pokemon tackled Eddy, who pushed the snake away.

Eddy took out his pokedex and scanned the snake like pokemon

Ekans, the snake pokemon, It sneaks through grass without making a sound and strikes unsuspecting prey from behind.

"Arrgh Sawk attack." Said Eddy not bothering to call out an attack knowing Sawk will not listen.

The pokemon glowed a bit but did nothing, and Ekans decided to attack by biting Sawk.

"Sawk, its using Bite, do something!"

But Sawk did nothing but grunt in pain at the not very effective move. Ekans decided to use poison sting which hurt Sawk slightly more but did a lot of damage. Then out of Sawks hands formed a blast that hit Ekans, knocking it out.

"Good job Sawk." Said Eddy.

The Clefairy seemed more afraid of Eddy ten ever now for defeating its "protector".

"Hey Josh give me some pokemon food."

"K"

Josh walked up to Eddy and handed him some pokemon food.

"Here ya go, see I'm not a bad guy." Said Eddy giving the Clefairy some food.

The Clefairy seemed to be resisting the food but soon gave in and ate the pokemon food,the Clefairy was now a lot more relaxed and happy.

"Hey convince all your pokemon friends here to come on out, we're gonna take you guys back to your owners."

Clefairy ran around saying things to the remaining pokemon and soon they all stood in a group, ready to get away from the place which seemed like hell to them.

"Good lets go now guys this place gives me the creeps." Said Trina.

"Right" they all yelled.

The group followed by the pokemon ran out of the underground room and out of the abandoned house. Unfortunately the two Team Revolution grunts were back and they brought back up.

The group stared in fear at the amount of grunts there was. There must have been about over fifty of them all ready to kill the pokemon and possibly… them.

"Our pokemon aren't good enough to take em all down." Said Josh.

They knew it would take a miracle for them to get out of this alive let alone the pokemon.

"So where are those annoying pokemon that beat my colleagues here." Said a tall grunt pointing to the grunts the group beat earlier.

"Does it matter they're all gonna die." Said another grunt laughing.

The grunts began to attack but the pokemon went to the frontier and used a counter attack, though they were being killed off one by one. All the group could do was stare at the horror.

Sennai went down to her knees and prayed, prayed for something to happen, prayed for a miracle and deepley repeated the words "Arceus, please and save".

After a few minutes it seemed like all hope was lost as the pokemon were being killed. It seemed hopeless trainers could barely handle Team Revolution grunts with their hi-tech suits but the pokemon were being outnumbered and had no trainers to guide them, this didn't seem like they were even fighting it seemed like the pokemon were giving their bodies away and killing themselves just for thinking about entering the fight. It was sad really they were being massacred. The group felt so useless but they were scared to enter battle or release their pokemon for they knew what would happen. Sennai once again got to her knees and prayed with tears spilling but this time the whole group prayed with her. She prayed "what is behind all this madness, why is this world so cruel. I WANT THE TRUTH! And it seemed like all hope would be lost until… a white dragon flew in the air and fired an attack, but this attack destroyed all the grunts.

The group couldn't believe their eyes one attack took them all down, no survivors, Eddy took out his pokedex and scanned this powerful dragon.

Reshiram, the vast white pokemon, This legendary Pokémon can scorch the world with fire. It helps those who want to build a world of truth.

"Sennai yur cry for truth must have been heard by the great Reshiram." Said Eddy.

But something odd happened, instead of leaving without a word like a legendary pokemon usually does it talked to Sennai.

"Girl I heard your cry for truth, I need your help." Said the dragon.

"My help great Reshiram, why?" asked Sennai.

"You desire to know the truth to this world why is everything the way it is now, well me too, I fight for truth and that is why I saved you, that is why I want you alive, what I want you to do is help me find out the truth girl do you accept, I will not force you?" said Reshiram.

"Reshiram, I owe you my life, I will accept this challenge." Said Sennai still bewildered by this rare sight.

"Thank you, another one of my helpers in seeking the truth is to come shortly, you must protect her and I have ordered her to protect you, you two will travel together as it will be easier to do this quest together though I warn you there will be thing you wont like about this quest for there will be blood, pain both physically and… mentally and there will be sacrifices, now I shall be on my way this girl who will come soon's name is Terranda Mayla, goodbye."

"No Reshiram I never got to thank…you." Said Sennai a bit too late, Reahiram had already flew out of sight.

After a few minutes, a girl came running.

"Hi, has any of you guys seen a girl named Sennai?" asked the group.

"I am the girl named Sennai what do you want from me?" asked Sennai.

"I am Terranda Mayla and I challenge you to a pokemon battle!"

….

Finally finished again sorry for the late update but internet was broken and I couldn't do much about it and the service guys took their time so sorry but ive updated hope you love this chapter.

Genius123pokemonmaster out, peace


	12. The Girl Of Reshiram, Terr

**Growlithe. Flash Fire, Intimidate. Lvl-14. Bite[dark] Roar[normal] Ember[fire] Leer[normal]. Male**

**Turtwig. Overgrow. Lvl-15. Tackle[normal] Withdraw[water] Absorb[grass] Razor Leaf[grass]. Male**

**Sawk. Sturdy. Lvl-12. Leer[normal] Rock Smash[fighting] Bide[normal] Focus Energy[normal]. Male**

**4 February 2012**

**The Girl Of Reshiram, Terr**

**…**

_**"Wait, excuse me, did you say battle, wouldn't you much rather fight Eddy, he's going after badges."**_

_**Terranda scanned the others then returned her gaze to Sennai.**_

_**"I want to battle you, being as we will be travelling together."**_

_**"Wait, what I never made that decision"**_

_**"Reshiram did tell, about me, why I am here?"**_

_**"Yeah, your name was mentioned, but"**_

_**"But?"**_

_**"Reshiram also mentioned I could decide if I wanted to do this and how did you know I was asked by Reshiram? It flew in the opposite direction you came from not long ago."**_

_**"I was told by Reshiram of course, telepathically, why won't you do this for Reshiram, you have this opportunity to find the truth in this world, if that wasn't what you wanted so deeply then Reshiram would never have come to you"**_

_**"I get that and I really want to help Reshiram because he saved my life but… , you know my reasons are selfish, I will help you!"**_

_**Terranda put a smile on her face.**_

_**"Reshiram makes no mistake when it comes to choosing a person to find the true philosophy of this world"**_

_**"Wait a minute Sennai" said Josh**_

_**"Yeah, have you forgotten about us." Said Eddy**_

_**"You're not just gunna leave like that, are you" added Trina**_

_**"But I… I need to help Reshiram, he not only saved me but you guys and…" Sennai looked at the field "the remaining pokemon, plus I already said I would help to Reshiram, even if it was just because I felt grateful, it's the right thing to do."**_

_**"No…" Eddy looked Sennai in the eye "the right thing to do is follow your dreams"**_

_**"Yeah"added Josh "you want to be a pokemon scientist, the best in NeoSentroa, that's what you said"**_

_**"Yeah look Sennai, we were all saved and of course I want to do whatever I can to help Reshiram just like you, but in your case, you will be leaving us and falling off your ambitions"**_

_**Tears fell from Sennai's eyes, in them Terranda could see these**_

_**Words were hitting her hard, they seemed like she knew all this and tried to come to terms with it but the sacrifice was too much, yet she had to.**_

_**"You know…"Terranda started "this isn't going to go far if you don't want to do this, but I'm not going to go far without some help, so either decision you make won't be benefitting Reshiram and its pursuit for truth"**_

_**"I want to do this"**_

_**"Sennai, please, I can see it all, I don't want to make you choose and even if you come with me, there won't be much help from you, I have a dream to meet Reshiram, sure we talk telepathically but, saying thank you through your mind isn't the same as saying thank you face to face, that's my dream to say thank you to Reshiram and find the truth of this world, if you don't want to come, you won't help me at your full and ultimately, you'll just be a burden"**_

_**"To find the truth of everyone and everything, that's not possible, its… impossible!"**_

_**"Yes, such knowledge is to be led impossible to know, but, the truth of this world isn't everything, I want to tell you more but since you're not going to join me, I unfortunately cannot."**_

_**Sennai looked down, a bit disappointed.**_

_**Ï guess so"**_

_**Suddenly pain struck in Terr's head. She clutched her head hard.**_

_**"What's wrong?"**_

_**"I'm okay, Reshiram is trying to tell me something…"**_

_**In Terranda's head…**_

_**"Terranda, Terranda, Terranda do you hear me" said a serious yet powerful voice.**_

_**"Reshiram, I hear you"**_

_**"Don't leave her, you will need her just as she will need you"**_

_**"But she won't be able to do this job, she hesitating and unsure of what to do."**_

_**"Terranda, the two of you can find truth that may save, not only this region, but the world from great evil, terror, and pokemon."**_

_**"But maybe she was the wrong person to choose…"**_

_**"Terr, this journey I have sent you on is very dangerous, to survive, you are going to have to join with her, you need strength, intelligence, and self protection for you and your pokemon, as well this mission is bigger than you or me"**_

_**"What am I supposed to do to convince to come with me"**_

_**"I unfortunately do not know, but recruiting Sennai is your one goal for being at the very place you are, I sensed her will to find truth, believe it or not, it's almost as big as yours."**_

_**"What, but she seems so unsure, how can someone with such will not want to do this"**_

_**"Because she herself does not know her true will, nor do you, believe me, when you realise the will you have for truth, you will become stronger than you believed you could be, just like Sennai, please do not give up hope"**_

_**"If what you say is true than I will accept her, but she must show me her own power, and only if I believe this, shall I continue to pursue her."**_

_**"Very well"**_

_**Terr opened her eyes to see Sennai and the other above her, it took her a few seconds to realise she was on the ground. She got up, turned to Sennai and started to say.**_

_**"Battle me, Sennai"**_

_**"What, you fell unconscious and those are your first words"**_

_**"Its normal, I usually get talk to Reshiram"**_

_**"You were talking to Reshiram, how?"**_

_**"Did you know we were talking about you?"**_

_**"What were you talking about?"**_

_**"What a conversation, I hope you can take on my "test"**_

_**"What test?"**_

_**"What Reshiram told me was surprising"**_

_**"What was surprising! ANSWER ME!"**_

_**Terr put a smile on her face and exclaimed**_

_**"You wanna know, you must want to, afterall this is information Reshiram wanted you to know"**_

_**"Then tell me"**_

_**"no"**_

_**"what?"**_

_**"I said no, whatcha gonna do about it"**_

_**Sennai took a close look at her.**_

_**"You want to battle don't you?"**_

_**"You read my mind" said Terr releasing a pokemon from its pokeball.**_

_**"Larvesta is my strongest pokemon, lets make it one on one only"**_

_**It was then that Sennai realised she only had one pokemon.**_

_**"Well I'm gonna make this count, Scyther, I want to start lets do this with one hit KO, X-Scissor!"**_

_**Scyther formed an X with his scythes and sent and X shaped blast to Larvesta"**_

_**"Dodge, then use ember"**_

_**"Use night slash"**_

_**Scyther got hit with the mini fireballs and flew directly towards Larvesta.**_

_**"String shot!"**_

_**Larvesta released a thread which tied Scyther up.**_

_**"Now throw the Scyther to the tree"**_

_**Scyther was thrown against one tree and then another and then another.**_

_**"Agility!"**_

_**Scyther flew at high speed into the air lifting Larvesta thanks to the thread.**_

_**"Let go"**_

_**Larvesta released the thread then dropped to the ground. Scyther went down to headbut Larvesta.**_

_**"Good, take down!"**_

_**Larvesta ran into the speeding Scyther, and caused a strong collision that sent both flying back.**_

_**"Go Tepig, use tackle followed by ember"**_

_**"What!, this is a one on one"**_

_**Tepig rammed into Scyther, who was a bit scorched from Larvesta's flame body, then inflicted burn on Scyther with ember.**_

_**"Larvesta take down and ember multi style, Tepig standby, until Larvesta's done then use flame charge."**_

_**Larvesta hit Scyther multiple times[itself seeming weak in the process, after that Larvesta used ember multiple times and burned Scyther many times, Scyther was helpless in the weakening thread. Soon the thread became so weak Scyther broke out and night slashed Larvesta multiple times. Only to be hit hard with a flame charge that ended up knocking out Scyther.**_

_**With Edward and Josh…**_

_**"Man Josh, I thought Sennai's Scyther would win it."**_

_**"Yeah no kiddin"**_

_**"Is it wrong to find her attractive."**_

_**"WHAT!"**_

_**"Keep your voice down, attractive as in she's smart enough to trp Sennai, her pokemon aren't bad, she doesn't look to bad either."**_

_**"Josh slapped Eddy at the back of his head"**_

_**"Ouch you sadistic fool!"**_

_**"Atleast I didn't fall for a Terranda, whom we know nothing about."**_

_**"What is this, fighting over me?" asked Terr**_

_**Eddy gave Josh the scary eye**_

_**"That's freaky"**_

_**"Well Josh, its creepy to have a crush on someone you barely know."**_

_**"Wait, wha-"**_

_**"Its ok, I find it cute"**_

_**Eddy and Joshua dropped their jaws. Terr laughed and walked towards Sennai, who was sending Scyther to its pokeball to rest. Josh whispered in Eddy's ear**_

_**"You know, she is cute and hot at the same time, intelligent and striking, I find her attractive, well, there's also Sennai.."**_

_**Eddy gave him another scary eye look.**_

_**"Seriously, where did you learn that."**_

_**Meanwhile, Terr started to say something to Sennai.,,**_

_**"Your pokemon is a lot tougher than mine, Sennai, in our battle you lacked quick thinking skill, which is essential for professors as well as my mission but, that battle showed me your abilities in training you pokemon and that's why I would be honoured if you would join me on my mission for truth, but you have your dreams that's why I wonder why we don't do this mission while travelling with your friends, im going to travel all over the region anyway, so I thought of a solution to both our problems"**_

_**Terr raises her arm up a bit.**_

_**"What do you say?"**_

_**Sennai went on to shake the hand and replied with a thanks and a nod of acceptance.**_

_**Suddenly noises of gunshot were heard and everyone fell to the ground.**_

_**"These damn kids messing with Team Revolution."**_

_**…**_

**Sorry for the long wait, the next chapter will come quicker, I have changed ma pen name so this time its**

**Rastaman3 out, peace**


End file.
